I Found You
by wisegirl7273
Summary: Percy finds Annabeth in the school courtyard crying over her parents getting in a divorce. Frankie-Jean Jackson want to get a recording contract with Olympian Records, and doesn't know why her Mom, Sally Jackson the famous Actress , let her get one. Read the story to find out what happens. Disclaimer: I AM NOT AWESOME ENOUGH TO OWN PJ


**Percy's POV.**

_So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and in older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know I was lost_

_Didn't know I was lost  
I didn't know I was lost  
I didn't know I was lost  
I didn't know ( didn't know, didn't know)_

That is what I woke up to this morning, my sister singing. She is really amazing at singing. I am trying to get our mom to let her get a recording contract. She wants to get a contract at Olympian Records, they have the best singers in the world there, and she wants to be one of the biggest pop stars in the world. I know she can pull it off. "FRANKIE-JEAN JACKSON YOU BETTR GET OUT OF THAT SHOWER BEFORE THE HOT WATTER RUNS OUT!" our mom yells. "I AM GETTING OUT NOW MOM" Frankie yells back at Mom.

I get out of bed to get dressed for school. I put on my dark blue jeans, my favorite sea green shirt with my blue hoodie over it. I also slip on my black converse. My name is Percy Jackson, I am in High School studying music. I have raven black hair, and sea green eyes. I am 17 years old and have never had a girlfriend. "Percy, Frankie, breakfast is ready" my mom calls. "Coming mom" I yell from 5 storied up. Yes, 5 storied up, my mom is a famous actress by the name of Sally Jackson. We live in a 10 story mansion in New York, New York. We have about everything in our house like a Movie Theater, Helicopter Pad, Trampoline Room (don't know why we have this), and Frankie's and my favorite room, the Music Room. We record all of our songs on there.

As I get down stairs I smell the amazing smell of my moms blue pancakes. I eat my four pancakes, then leave for school. When I get to school I get confronted by the school bully, Clarrise LaRue and her Idiotic friend. If you don't know I am the School loser. "What are you doing here little punk?" She asks me. "Learning, so will you please move or I will get my mom to get you suspended" "I don't even think your mom will be able to do that, she is probably a loser like you" she say, I am starting to get angry, so I yell at her "my mom is not a loser, she is amazing. I bet you have heard of her?" "I think you are just making this up about her being amazing, I doubt I have even heard of her" she says, so I say back "O, really. Don't tell me you have never heard of Sally Jackson, the winner of 10 oscars." "You are lying, she only has two kids, I won't ever think you would be one of them. Can you even name them?" She asks, so I say right back at her, "her kids are named Percy Jackson, and Frankie-Jean Jackson" "how do you know that, you are just making that up", I say "look it up" she does and says "OMG your mom is Sally Jackson, wow I am so sorry for acting this way to you, please will you go out with me." (cue puppy dog eyes) "After what you have done to me, what do you think the answer would be, NO!" I yell. Next thing I hear is the bell go ding, ding, ding. Time to go to class.  
The day goes by like a blur until lunch. I go to my table with my friend, Nico Di Anglo (my cousin), Grover Underwood, Conor and Travis Stoll, Luke Castellen, Charles Beckendorf, and Will Solace. We eat lunch and talk, then about 1/4 through lunch I get board and go out to the school courtyard and start write a song for my sister to sing.

_Hey brother, there's an endless road to re-discover  
Hey sister, know the water's sweet but blood is thicker_

I write this down then continue to sing

_Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do._

I write this down, and then about to continue to work on it more until I hear a girl crying. I try to follow the noises, but it was getting hard, so I just guess where the sound is coming from, and if is not in that place I will look in a different spot. I finally found the girl who was crying. She was "DROP DEAD GORGEOUS" with that Honey Blond hair with princess curls pulled into a messy pony tail, like she didn't care about her appearance. I walk up to her slowly to ask her to what's wrong, then I recognize her from music class. Annabeth Chase. The amazingly talented Singer/Songwriter. I ask "are you okay" she just looks at me awkwardly. "you are Annabeth Chase, right. The Amazing Singer/Songwriter in music class." She asks me "do really think I am that good?" "You are one of the best I have ever heard" I practically yell. "O, well, thanks" she says. "Your welcome, you never answered my question earlier. Are you okay?" I ask. "Well, my parents are getting in a divorce and my dad is moving to San Francisco and it might never get to see him again." She starts to sob harder, I wrap my arms around her, I was surprised when she didn't pull away. She just stood there sobbing into my shoulder, then wisper into her ear "everything will be okay, my dad left me and my sister Frankie-Jean when she was two and I was seven. I have never seen him since." She just look at me in confusion wondering why is he telling me this, I barley know him look. "Hey, do you know what calms me down, I write songs for my sister to sing, she is amazing, and if you help me with the one I started earlier, I will let you come over to my place and help me record it with her." I say. She says "okay. What do you have so far." I show her what I have so far, she says " I know just what this needs"

_Hey brother, do you still believe in one another?  
Hey sister, do you still believe in love, I wonder?_

I wrote that down then she started to sing again with her perfect, never off key voice.

_Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do._

I write this down then we continue

_What if I'm far from home?  
Oh, brother I will hear you call.  
What if I lose it all?  
Oh, sister I will help you out!  
Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.  
I write that down then we move on to finish the song_

_Hey brother, there's an endless road to re-discover.  
Hey sister, do you still believe in love, I wonder?  
Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do._

I write this down, then we move onto the last verse of the song

_What if I'm far from home?  
Oh, brother I will hear you call.  
What if I lose it all?  
Oh, sister I will help you out!  
Oh, if the sky come falling down for you,  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do._

We Finnish and it was truly amazing. She says "thanks for helping me calm down, so when can I come over and record it?" "Today, since we just finished it." " I will ask my parents now" she walks off for a minute then comes back "my parents said yes, but they think I am going to Thalia's house." I ask "Wait, Thalia Grace?" "Ya, Why" she asks. "Thalia is my cousin and my mom would love to have pinecone face come" I respond. "Pinecone face?" She asks. "Ya, it was a nickname from when we were little, do you want to ask her if she want to come"she walks off for a second then comes back and says "pinecone face, can't come, well I need to go pick me up here from school. I walked to school today. Thanks for helping me calm down", "any time" the she walks up to me and gives me a little kiss on the cheek, then walks off blushing vigorously. Ding. Ding. Ding. I start to head to my next class with Professor Chiron.

After math I have Free Period so I go to the courtyard to write another song. (This was inspired by Annabeth)

_Lyin' here with you so close to me  
It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to  
Breathe  
Caught up in this moment  
Caught up in your smile_

_I've never opened up to anyone_  
_So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms  
We don't need to rush this  
Let's just take it slow_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch if the fire burning so bright  
No I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push to far  
Just a shot in the dark that you might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

_I know that if we give this a little time  
It'll only bring us closer to love we want to find  
It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch if the fire burning so bright  
No I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push to far  
Just a shot in the dark that you might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

_No I don't want to say goodnight  
I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams_

_Tonight  
Tonight  
Tonight_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch if the fire burning so bright  
No I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push to far  
Just a shot in the dark that you might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right,  
With just a kiss goodnight  
With a kiss goodnight  
Kiss goodnight_

I just finish the song when the school dismissal bell rang, then went to go pick up Annabeth. When I saw her at the spot we were suppose to meet at I said hi and then we made it to my car. She gasped when she saw my 1970 Ford Mustang, "I am not the only one who likes old cars" she says, "me and my real dad built it before he left" I say, "wow" is the only thing she said. She hops in the passenger seat and I start to drive. We start to head to my Expensive neighborhood and she look at me with a look like she is about, you live here look. We pull up to our house, the look on her face was priceless. We walk in and asks "you live here", "yes, it is very easy to get lost in so stay close." I respond. We go up to my room to start on homework. As soon as we finish I give her a tour of the house. We go to the helicopter pad to look at the sun, take her to the Trampoline Room (still don't know why we have this) we bounce for a few minutes, I take her to couple more rooms, the head to the music room. When she sees it I hear her gasp. I ask her "do you want to record this song", "ya!" she says. "Frankie-Jean, I have a new song for you to record" I practically yell. I hear Frankie running down the steps. Then Frankie pops her head throughout the door way "who's this" Frankie asks. "Frankie, this is" "allow myself" Annabeth interrupts. "Hi, I am Annabeth Chase. And you must be Frankie-Jean." "Ya, Nice to meet you Annabeth." Frankie says. There is a awkward silence so I break it by saying "let's get recording". "Ok" the girls say in unison. Frankie stepped into the recording booth and we gave her the song. She started to sing

_Hey brother, there's an endless road to re-discover  
Hey sister, know the water's sweet but blood is thicker  
Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do._

_Hey brother, do you still believe in one another?  
Hey sister, do you still believe in love, I wonder?  
Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do._

_What if I'm far from home?  
Oh, brother I will hear you call.  
What if I lose it all?  
Oh, sister I will help you out!  
Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do._

_Hey brother, there's an endless road to re-discover.  
Hey sister, do you still believe in love, I wonder?  
Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do._

_What if I'm far from home?  
Oh, brother I will hear you call.  
What if I lose it all?  
Oh, sister I will help you out!  
Oh, if the sky come falling down for you,  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do._

"Good job Frankie, let's give it another go, KK" Annabeth says though the intercom. "KK" Frankie says back.

_Hey brother, there's an endless road to re-discover  
Hey sister, know the water's sweet but blood is thicker  
Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do._

_Hey brother, do you still believe in one another?  
Hey sister, do you still believe in love, I wonder?  
Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do._

_What if I'm far from home?  
Oh, brother I will hear you call.  
What if I lose it all?  
Oh, sister I will help you out!  
Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do._

_Hey brother, there's an endless road to re-discover.  
Hey sister, do you still believe in love, I wonder?  
Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do._

_What if I'm far from home?  
Oh, brother I will hear you call.  
What if I lose it all?  
Oh, sister I will help you out!  
Oh, if the sky come falling down for you,  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do._

"That was great Frankie, you can go now" I say and she leaves. "Annabeth, during my Free Period I wrote a song, and I was wondering if you would sing it with me?"


End file.
